Terkedip Kedip
by Arishima Ai
Summary: Diambil dari Termelet-Melet.Tapi,ini asli buatanku.Ichigo nyari-nyari sang kekasiiih ! RnR pleeeaseee?


Ai :"Lohaaaa!!!! Gue datang kembalii~!!!"

Pocong-chan :"Lha? Fic kemaren-kemaren pada kemana?"

Ai :"Buntu idee~"

Al :"Jangan di publish lagi dunk!!"

Ai :"Al jahaat...hiks!! YORU-NII!!!!!!! (meluk Yoru-nii)"

Yoru-nii :"Daripada liat ni 2 kucing bertarung,mendingan kita baca fic ajeh yee!!!!"

Pocong :"Yoru betuuul-tull!! (lompat-lompat gaje)"

Yoru n Pocong :"R.E.V.I.E.W. PLEASEEE!!!!"

* * *

Disclaimer :TITE-SAAAN!!

Genre :humor/romantic

Rated :kayaknya T

Ide :TERMELET-MELET

Enjoy sambil makan Soyjoooy~ ^^

* * *

**TERKEDIP-KEDIP**

Ai :"Yooooo!!! Bertemu lagi dengan saya,Anezaki Ai.."

Al :"Dan sayaa!!! Namikaze Al!!,dalam acara..."

Ai n Al :"TERKEDIP-KEDIP!!! (kedip-kedip)"

Ai :"Sekarang,karena ni edisi pertama dan perdana.."

Al :"Kayak kartu ajah elo...(sweat drop)"

Ai :(nyengir)"Klient kita sekarang adalaaaah~!!!!!"

Al :(ngetok bedug) "Dung-Dudung-Dudung~!!!!!"

Ishida :"Nama saia Ishida Uryuu,saia sudah lama nikah sama Orihime Inoue,tapi tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah...saia minta bantuan sama mas-mas dan embak-embak di sini...(bungkuk)"

Ai :"Lha?? Elo sapa?"

Ishida :"Saia kan klient-nya,gimana seh??"

Ai :"Lha?? Perasaan muka nya laen dah...Al!! coba liat ini!!"

Al :Oia!! Elo sapa??!!! Elo bukan klient yang kami carii~!!!"

Ishida :"Lha? Inikan tim 'Orang ke-4'??"

Ai :"OY!! PLEKOK!!! NI TERKEDIP-KEDIIIP!!! Syuting Orang ke-4 besok sama Yoru-nii dan Pocong-chan!!!"

Ishida :"Ups,salah hari gue...Sorry!!!! (ngacir ke hutan?)"

Ai :"Oy!! BACK TU DE STORY!!!"

Al :"Iya-iyaaaa!!!"

Ai :"Nah,ini dia profil sebetulnya klient kitaaa!!!"

Al :(mukul sapi?) "Eng-ing-eng-ing-eng!!!! Petualangaaan Scooby....!!!!"

Ai :(ngeluarin zanpakuto)"SHUHUI,HAHONRYUUU!!!!"

Al :(mati)

Ai :"Berdoa dimulai,Btw,kalian liat profil klient-nya dulu yaa"

Klient :"Nama gue Kurosaki Ichigo,gue kelas 1 sma beneeeer!!!! Sekarang masih cakep kok!!,eh!! Bek tu de stori...Gue ini punya pacar,namanya Hitsugaya Toshirou dia tu nyenengin~ tapi,selama bulan desember ini,gue gak ketemuan ma gag di balez sms-nya,senasip ma bang toyib dah gue...(sweat drop)Gue curiga,ke mana dia?? Pleaseee~ buat tim Terkedip-kedip,bantuin gue nyari'in yayank gue dunk!!!"

Ai :"Lha?? Segitu doank?"

Al :"Gue kira panjaaaang,dii naskah panjang banget!!!"

Ai :"Bener juga lo bilang...(sweat drop)"

Ichigo :"Ntu udah gue singkat-sesingkat singkatnya."

Ai :"Jangan niru-niru Soekarno lo!! Entar digentayangin baru tauk"

Ichigo :(glek)

Al :"BACK TO THE STORYY!!!!!!" (treak pake toa liberty)

Ai :"Sekarang pencarian dimulaaai~!!!"

_Pencarian hari pertama_

_09.37 wib_

_Di dalem mobil_

_Lagi bincang-bincang (EXTRAVAGANZAA)_

_Bercanda~_

Ai :"Jadi...terakhir elo ketemu Toshirou di mana?"

Ichigo :"Kalo gue gak salah siih,di sekitar gang kelinci"

Al :"Bego!!! Di indonesia ini banyak gang kelinci!!!!"

Ai :"65%%&($#)_?:)(&&tf$#!()*"

Ichigo :"%$#(((&%$"

Al :"%#!$^*)+{?"

Supir (Ikkaku): "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!! JANGAN RIBUUUT!!! ELO MAU NI MOBIL GUE TABRAKIN KE TUGU MONAAAAAAAAAAAS???!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ai,Al,Ichigo :"Biar ajah,yang kena sanksi kan elo"

Ikkaku :(ngutuk 3 cecunguk di dalem mobil)

Ichigo :"Iye,gue terakhir ketemu pacar gue waktu mau pulang bareng,terus ada mobil mewah berhenti di depan Doi,trus dia naek tu mahfum-mahfum ajah,dia bilang _DADAH,KUROSAKI...!!! SEE U TOMORROW!!!_ Terus,setelah itu waktu gue telpon dia hp-nya kagak aktif lagi."

Ai :"Wooow,tulisan di atas panjang bener?"

Al :"Sekarang,elo kira-kira tau gak dia kerumah siapa?"

Ichigo :"Perasaan gue bilang,kayaknya kita ke tempat Hinamori ajah itu sahabatnya Toshirou"

Al :"YOOOSH!!! IKKAKU!!!! KE TEMPAT HINAMORI-SAAN!!!"

Ikkaku :"Gue gak tau tempatnya dodol garuut~!!!"

Ichigo :"Tempatnya ini,jalan sembruawut,gang Miki Mouse,nomor 5."

Ikkaku :"Aye-aye sir!!!"

Ai :(tidur...)

_Pencarian (masi) hari pertama_

_10.30 wib_

_Di kediaman Hinamori Momo_

Al :"Kite sampe neeh!!"

Ichigo :"Sekarang,gue masuk dulu ya?"

Al :"Emangnya elo ngapain di sana?"

Ichigo :"Ya nanyain yayank gue dooonk!!!! Elo kan Host-nya!!! Masa kagak inget??"

Al :"Sori,lupa"

Ai :(ngetok pintu)"SPADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ENIBADI IN HOOOOOOOOM??!!!!!!!"

Al :"Kekerasan tauk!!"

Ai :"Oia,ni namanya Kekerasan dalam rumah Momo"

Ichigo :"Yang betul kekerasan diluar rumah Momo"

Al :"Kite kan di luar"

Ai :"Oie...(mahfum)"

_Setelah nunggu 5 jam kemudian..._

Momo :"Ada apa ya?"

Ichigo :"Momo!!!! Elo lama banget seh buka pintunya??!!!!"

Momo :"K..KUROSAKI???!!!!!"

Al :"Hinamori-san,anda tau gak di mana Toshirou?"

Ai :"Btw,gue,ni anak (Al),n Stroberi polio ini dan tim tanyak di mana Toshirou!!!"

Al :"OOY!!!! LEPASIN GUE!!!!"

Ichigo :"Elo tau gak di mana?"

Al :"Dimanaaa??"

Ai :(maen pS?)

Momo :"Kurosaki-kun,aku mau bilang sesuatu ke kamu..."

Ichigo :"Apa??"

Momo :"Duduk dulu yuk!! Mumpung lagi ujan!!!! Gak baek bagi kesehatan~!!!"

Semuanya (termasuk kru-kru):(Sweat drop)

_Setelah masuk,minum teh,makan mie (lha?)_

Al :"Jadi,anda tau di mana dia?"

Momo :"Kalau soal Shirou-chan..."

Ichigo :"KENAPA??? APA YANG TERJADI KEPADA TOSHIROU???!!!!"

Ai :"Cieee,pake bahasa batu neeeh~"

Al :"Yang betul itu Baku"

Momo :"Kudengar,Toshirou....."

Ichigo :"YA????"

Momo :"Toshirou....makan dinasaurus..."

Ichigo n Al :"Hah??"

Ai :"HUAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKKAK!!!!!!!!"

Momo :"Sori,sori maksud saia,Toshirou itu...."

Ichigo :"YAAA????"

Momo :"Dia...."

Al :"YAAA???????????"

Momo :"Kecelakaan...."

Ai :(ngupil)

Ichigo :"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----T-----B-----C-----


End file.
